Burying my heart
by HMemma546
Summary: I smiled softly as she hugged me tighter. I loved her but she didn’t love me in that way. We are both girls and she loves my old crush. AnnxClaire CliffxClaire


Burying my heart

Summary: I smiled softly as she hugged me tighter. I loved her but she didn't love me in that way. We are both girls and she loves my old crush. AnnxClaire CliffxClaire

"Ann!"

I turned and smiled at Claire. She literally threw herself onto me. My smiled turned into a grin as she hugged me. Then she started jumping.

"Ann, guess what, guess what??!!"

"What, what??!!" I asked gleefully, expecting her to come out with exiting news about the ranch.

"Me and Cliff are getting married!"

That was when my world crashed.

"W-what?"

"I know, he finally built enough courage to propose to me. We both brought blue feathers when we went to the beach together and both proposed at the same time, can you believe it?"

"y-yeah." I sputtered sounding just like Cliff.

"Ann, what's wrong. You don't still fancy him do you? Oh god, I'm sorry."

"No." _No he wasn't the one I fancied._ "No, I don't fancy him. I'm just...shock that's all. You're getting married!" I forced my hyper self to mask my face and grinned at her. I saw a flash of concerned on her face but that immediately dissolved.

"I'm getting married, I'm getting married!" she sang and she and I both whirled about hugging each other. I smiled softly as she hugged me tighter. I loved her...but she didn't love me in that way. We are both girls and she loves my old crush.

I remember when I first met her. The new farmer of that crappy ranch, the gossip of the town. I knew a lot about gossip being a waitress at my dad's inn. But they didn't talk about how beautiful she was.

* * *

"Hey!" she introduced herself cheerfully to us. It was eleven am and most guests were having lunch or gone to work, so it was easy to notice her.

"Hey, I'm Ann. Inn keeper daughter. And you must be the new farmer." I said turning around to her. And then blushed.

She had a beautiful slender body frame with long straight blonde hair. Her face was flawless and her eyes were big sapphires, glinting with delight. Her lips were the deepest pink.

"Yeah, I am! I managed to do something with that crappy farm so I decided to do some exploring. And now I'm getting hungry."

"Then you're in luck because Dad's out and I'm in a extremely good mood, so it's on the house!" I grinned at her. I wanted to treat her for some reason.

"Oh, thank you! You see I'm trying to save my money for some seeds so I wasn't sure how much I could get to eat." She said, looking sheepish. I sat her at one of the table and hurried into the kitchen to cook.

I laughed at her face when she bit into it. "It's good!"

"Only the best! Well, my dad would say he's the best but I'm open for some rivalry!"

We chatted and laughed at the same things. All my other friends were so different and sometimes I was too hyper for them when I was myself. But with Claire, we were both completing our hyper moods, cheerily.

* * *

I sat in my room, thinking. It was so nice to have Claire as a friend. It wasn't hard to fall in love with her, as every boy in town said. But I didn't expect that I would fall in love with her.

* * *

It was raining. For some reason everyone hates the rain and dived into houses likes hermits. Everyone expect me and Claire.

Even through we didn't hang about each other we would be the only ones out and about. Since we visited each other each day we agreed that on these days we would give each other a break. I didn't want that as I loved Claire company, even through she has been here for three seasons, we were closer than magnets. But as Claire said, we needed some time when we could recharged the batteries.

I had gone for a walk by the spring as I always did. Popuri, my pink haired friend, wasn't there but I enjoyed the spring whenever I was alone or not. I could pretend that not only did the Harvest goddess, rumoured to live in this pond, looked after farm lands, but was connected to heaven. Then I could send messages to my dead mother.

So since Popuri wasn't there I could talk freely, without getting weird glances. Is was then I noticed that Claire's basket laid outside the mine.

When Claire went mining, she would take the basket with her and leave it outside so when she came back she could fill it with ores. I knew this because once I had came up here with her, sitting by the spring as I waited. So seeing the basket didn't raise concern.

What did raise concern was the fact in was soggy. Being a strong basket it would hold out in the rain quite well...unless it had been outside for a long time. And Claire didn't spend to much time in the mines just in case she overwork herself.

"Claire?"

I walked into the mine grabbing the second lantern. Since Gray mined here to, he left two lanterns so if he was mining Claire wouldn't have to go home to get a torch or wait until he was finish.

"Claire?"

I travelled down the steps...and spotted a light on the fifth floor. There Claire laid, eyes shut on the floor. Her body was blue.

"CLAAAAAAIRE!" I shouted as I rushed to her. She didn't answer, just laid there unconscious. I heard screaming and realise I was overeating.

"Calm down, Ann, just take her to the clinic, she will be fine, she not DEAD, no she's not, she breathing, calm down, okay, now how to picked her up without dropping her, OH GOD, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PICK HER UP!" I shouted to myself, clearly not calming down. I looked at her face willing it to awaken. And then I got distracted.

Her face so weak, and death looking, it broke my heart. She should be bright and alive, that was Claire's look. I blinked the tears back.

I don't no why I kissed her then. Maybe it was because I wanted to bring her face back to normal. And the fact that I had fallen in love with her.

I ignored the fact I kissed her and using instinct I picked her up. She was heavier than I expected but I still could carry her.

I ran her to the clinic where she soon came round. I told her what happen, leaving the kiss out. That was my guilty secret.

* * *

Maybe I should have told her. But what would she think of me? I still freak out when I hear the word lesbian. I was always the straight girl, tomboyish, but straight. I mean I use to like Cliff.

Cliff. It was my fault that he met Claire. No, it not a fault. They do look the perfect couple. But I wish it was me and Claire that was the perfect couple.

* * *

"Come on Cliff you've got to meet Claire!" I shouted tugging his arm.

"...I-I already met her. She comes to the c-church sometimes."

"She does? Well, you need to get to know her probably." And I dragged him all the way to the beach.

It was beach day and Claire was entering. While it was fun to watch her and her dog, she was worried if I would get bored and lonely. So I invited Cliff so she wouldn't duck out.

"Hey, Ann!" she smiled at me and waved. She was sitting by her dog, whispering encouragements in his ear. I sat next to her.

"Hi, Cliff." She said when Cliff came and sat down too.

"H-hi." He blushed and looked down. But Cliff always blushes.

"Found a job yet?" she asked and that made me jump. I didn't realise that they actually talk to each other.

"N-no."

"Oh great! Duke came by and asked me to find someone help with work. I tell him that you'll drop by tomorrow, okay?"

"T-thanks."

Claire gave him a blinding smile and then she and her dog was called up. I frowned.

"How come you didn't tell me you were looking for a job?" I asked. We were friends. And I did use to have a crush on him.

"Well, I was actually thinking about leaving, r-really. Then Claire show up a-and well, I change my mind."

"Why did you want to leave??!!" I groaned.

"I just...didn't feel like I belonged anymore." He mumbled and I felt a crack in my heart.

"You should have told me, Cliff. That I wasn't paying enough attention to you."

"n-no it's o-okay."

"It's not okay. I'm you're friend Cliff. Friends count on each other. And they're meant to help their counters. I didn't."

"Don't worry. I-it's fine, really." He dropped his voice so I knew I wasn't meant to hear, "Now."

But I just thought it was because now Cliff's got two friends.

* * *

What am I talking about? I wasn't blinded. I saw the smiles and the looks. I heard the gossip about them and seen them hold hands myself. But I ignored them, caught up with my love with Claire. And now, I couldn't tell her.

Maybe I could. But then I would lose to friends, that way. Marching up to them and bursting out Claire I love you, would have them running. Maybe I wouldn't tell her. But I can always do what the heartbroken people do in the stories Mary had at her library. Write a letter.

I got up, grabbed some paper and a pen, sat down at my desk and began to write.

_Dear Claire,_

_I know you're gonna think as soon as you know who is writing, I'm upset about you and Cliff. And, okay, I am. But no, I don't think you trying to take Cliff away from me. I don't fancy him any more as a matter of fact. The person I'm heartbroken with? You._

_Okay, before you accuse me I never felt in this way before with woman. I was straight! But how could I resist, you? Take a look in the mirror and answer me that._

_Remember I found you in the mines when you passed out. I kissed you. Yeah. I kinder took advantage on ya, even through I didn't realised I kissed you or know the reason why. So I'm sorry for that. But I'm not sorry for loving you._

_Don't worry, I'll be fine. Marry Cliff. You do suit each other. But I still gonna tell you; I love you. Forget that if you want. But I won't._

_Love Ann_

And so I got up, went outside and gave it to Zack, who was about to go and get Claire's shipment.

And with that I buried my heart.


End file.
